Sonia with a Chance
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: A recently married couple decideds to write a TV show about how they fell in love. The result: Sonny with a Chance
1. Chapter 1: Title

**Here's my newest story: enjoy!!!**

"My beautiful wife," He said. The 27-year-old man was lying in bed, hands behind his head; his deep blue eyes were sparkling, and his dirty blond hair was swept out of his eyes.

"How many times are you going to asked that?" she asked with a smirk. Her night gown was thin and reached her knees, her black hair was put up in a loose bun.

"Until it gets old,"

"If that ever happens we're going to have some serious problems,"

The man laughed,

"After all this time, we're finally married,"

"Yeah, I can't believe tied to TV's greatest actor for 1 week,"

"I know, what happened to little Sonia Stewart?"

"She married Chase Caspers, the star of the #1 tween drama Zackary Springs,"

"Chase _David_ Caspers, Sonia. Chase David,"

Sonia crawled into bed with her new husband,

"Jasper studios want to make a TV show about our lives as tween stars. From, the time I got on set of my sketch show, to the time we admitted we liked each other, on the backstage set of that talk show with Tennie."

"That's not that many episodes," Chase commented,

"No, that's only for the first season, if it's popular, they'll want more, lots more,"

"That's actually a good idea,"

"They want us to change all the names of course, just to get rid of any copyright issues,"

"Sure,"

"Care to revisit some old memories?"

"Under one condition,"

"What's that?" Sonia asked him,

"The show's about you, and your journey,"

"Awe looked at you," Sonia was touched, "thinking about others,"

"Well, you story's more interesting then mine, I don't even have to be in the pilot, but we have to think of a title,"

"Sonia with a Chance?"

"No we have to change the names, remember sunshine?" they thought for a second.

"Sonny with a Chance," they both exclaimed at the same time.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm thinking of writing every episode in season one.**

**What do you think?**

**Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Names

**In honor of the season 2 premier tomorrow night, here is the next chapter, **

"Sonia!!!" Chase called to me. I was in the make-shift kitchen, cooking lasagna; he was sitting in the living room, uncomfortably arched over the coffee table, a notebook where his feet normally went.

"What Honey?" I answered/asked sweetly into the other room; I swiftly slid the food into the oven and set the timer. Then I popped my head out the way and faced my husband.

"Did, you come up with names for the characters yet?"

"Yes, dear, I left the list on the table,"

"I don't see it,"

I blew a stray strand of hair out of my eyes and walked over to where he was sitting. It took me all of five seconds to locate the list of names.

"Here you go," I said as I handed the sheet to him.

"Let me see that," he snatched the paper out of my hands and read out loud, "Nico, Grady, Tawni… Where'd you get these names from?"

"They sound…_similar…_ to their actual names, don't they?"

"I guess, but who's who?"

"Well, Nico is Nick, and Tawni is Tennie, and Grady is Gael,"

"Well who's Marshal?"

"Oh, that's Capt'n," I saw the blank look on his face, "you know, Good O'l Capt'n, Insanely Funny's producer,"

"Oh him, Wait, oh no, no, no, no, no!!! Do I dare to ask? Who is _Char_?"

"Why," I said in an over-done country accent, "that's a you, Chasey-darlin'. You darn do like it don'tcha?"

"Well see," Chase turned a deep shade of crimson, "the name I had in mind was less of Char and more of a Dad,"

"What?!?!?!?" I asked/exclaimed almost immediately out of shock. We'd talked about this before, Chase was so eager to have kids, but we'd only been married for a week, sheesh! I wasn't ready; we needed to get a house first of all. The small apartment wouldn't cut it. Plus there was the little problem of both of us working, acting counts as working, all day.

"Chad!!! I said Chad!" he let out in a rush.

"You want your name to be Chad?"

"Yes…"

"Fine,"

"Fine,

"Good"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Besides," he said with a smile, "We can save the name Char for our kids," I grunted in annoyance and stomped off to the bedroom, More angry with myself then him.

That Chase Caspers was a sneaking one, he was

**Okay, I'll get to Sketchy Beginnings soon, but I wanted to show the naming process,**

**There is a seal; on his side is the word 'review'.**

**If you click that button, he'll do a trick,**

**So try it sometime**


End file.
